Let's Be Frenemies
by FlubFlub
Summary: Edward and Bella hate eachother, and Bella can't figure out why. One afternoon in the band room may change the way they see eachother. Oneshot


**So, another short oneshot for ya here. I know I know, I need to update my stories. I'm getting to it!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and its affiliates.**

_Why am I always late for school?_ I think to myself as I pull my Mustang out of the driveway of Charlie's one story condo to start the five minute commute to Forks High. Forks hell is more like it.

With only three hundred students and twenty five teachers, it gets pretty tedious. With so little students, the cliques are more defined. First, there are the jocks. The bodybuilder, cocky dicks who think their shit don't stink. All the guys aspire to be a jock, but naturally only few make it in. Next are the cheerleaders. The slutty, fake chicks who have slept with half the male population, including the teachers. Second to bottom of the ladder are the nerds. They make up about half of Forks high. They're not popular, but you can talk to them without committing total social suicide. The same cannot be said for the pariahs, however. They're the lepers of Forks high. You can be at the top of the ladder in the morning, but talk to one of them and you're down in the pits.

Luckily for me, I was welcomed into the Popular Yet Sensible clan. PYS for short. _No not piss, PYS. _The only people worth hanging out with if you ask me. We consider ourselves separate, yet equal. The jocks and Cheerleaders aren't worth getting to know, the Pariahs act like nobody else exists, and the nerds, well they usually keep to themselves.

A knock on my window brings me out of my stupor, and my eyes shoot to the clock on the dash. _Shit four minutes till class starts._ The knocking on my window persists, and I reluctantly roll it down.

"Swan, I need a ride." He demands and reaches his hand in to unlock the passenger side door. He throws his backpack onto the back seat and slides himself in before I can object.

"You know, I didn't say yes." I spit out spit him and take off down the street. Edward Cullen. The bane of my existence. He's my neighbor and ever since I moved here when I was six, he's hated me. Unfortunately, he's also a PYS member, so I have to see him every day. Every _single_ day.

"You know," he mocks, "I didn't ask." He smirks. Oh yes, the smirk. Enough to bring most women to their knees in front of him.

Edward comes from a respectable family with great genes. His forty year old mother doesn't look a day over twenty, and his father has every woman in this town hot and bothered. _Not me of course…_

His reddish brown hair always looks as though he just finished a fuck-fest, and his green eyes are enough to make you melt. I'm ashamed to admit that I've always had a bit of a crush on Edward Cullen, but I'd never tell anyone that. We are enemies, after all. Everyone knows it. Our friends, the rest of the students, the hobo that lives by the Diner that always chucks rocks at us as we pass by. Even the teachers know not to pair us up for assignments.

How, you ask, can I have a crush on my biggest enemy who hates me for no apparent reason? Well, he wasn't always this way. The first day I moved to Forks was the day that sealed the deal.

_My mother and step-father had just passed away, and I cried as I sat in front of my father Charlie's house. My new house._

_I was sitting on the steps the lead up to the veranda looking at a picture that was taken on my sixth birthday just two weeks earlier. A rustling in the bushes on the property line caught my attention, and I did what any six year old would do. I went to investigate._

"_Who's there?" I ask nervously and approach the foliage._

"_Rawr!" a boy shouts as he jumps out of the bush and crouches in an attack position in front of me. I scream and fall backwards. The boy was wearing a cape and thick glasses that had slid down his nose. He had leaves in his hair, and wasn't wearing any shoes._

_He immediately stands up and rushes over to me. "Are you okay?" He asks and kneels beside me._

"_Ya," I sniff out and wipe my tears off of my cheek. The boy looks at me strangely and moves to sit criss-cross applesauce in front of me._

"_I'm Edward."_

"_Bella."_

"_Well it's nice to meet you Bella!" he smile and shows off his missing front tooth. I giggle at his expression and wipe off my hands from my fall. "What's this?" he asks and grabs the picture of my mother and I._

"_Don't look at that!" I demand and snatch it away. "It's private." I whisper lowly._

"_You're very pretty." He tells me honestly and holds out his hand for the picture. I think about it for a moment and slowly hand it over. "Is this your momma?" he asks after careful inspection of the picture. I nod silently._

"_She ain't here no more." I sniffle and start crying again. He places the picture gently on the ground and scoots closer to me._

"_It's okay Bella. She went to heaven, and is looking down on us right now."_

"_Really?"_

"_Sure thing. Wave to her!" he says and starts waving to the sky. I follow his lead and manage to smile at the thought of my mother waving back._

"_Edward! Dinner!" a female voice calls from the house next to us._

"_Gotta go. I'll see ya later!" He calls as he runs back over to the bushes. He pauses and bends down to pick a purple flower growing in the grass. He sniffs it and smiles._

"_Here you go!" he says and hands me the flower. "It's pretty, just like you!" he smiles and shows off his little dimples. I smile and thank him before he runs back through the bushes toward his house._

"Hello! Earth to Swan! Do you read?" Edward teases and pulls on my hair.

"Ow, dick!" he just laughs and sticks his tongue out. _How old are we?_

"We're here stupid! Unlock the doors so I can get the hell outta here now that you made me late for class. What were you thinking about anyway?"

"The first day I moved here." I snap at him and get out of the car. He raises his eyebrow for me to continue. "I was trying to remember when you became suck a dick." I seethe and storm off to the three hundred buildings.

I try not to look back, I really do. I can't help myself and turn my head around so I can see him from my peripheral vision. He's standing my car scribbling something down on his notebook he takes with him everywhere. _Probably writing a note to Tanya telling her where to meet for their lunchtime rendezvous._

I scoff at my own thoughts and continue on to room 304 formulating an excuse as to why I was late. _Again._

The bell signaling the beginning of lunch wakes me up, and I nearly fall out of my chair at its deafening tone. _Shit. I slept through Biology again._

I sit up and wipe the drool off of my face, _that's flattering_, and start packing up my stuff. _I'll have to get the notes from Alice._

Almost as if the notes fairy could hear my thoughts, a copy of today's lecture falls in front of my face. _I wish I had a sandwich_, I think and wait for a moment. Nope, no fairies.

I recognize the neat handwriting from a note I had received in fourth grade telling me I was fat. Edward Cullen. _Why did he give me his notes?_ I turn behind me to ask him whether or not he poisoned it or something, but he was already gone.

I slip the notes into my binder and shove it into my bag. Mr. Banner waves to me on my way out and smile awkwardly back.

Alice and Jasper are already waiting by my locker for me and smile as I approach. "So I heard you and Cullen pulled up this morning together." Alice teases and opens my locker for me.

"Not like he gave me much of a choice." I grunt and start shoving books into the too small locker. "One minute I was stopped at a stop sign and the next, Bam! He's in the passenger's seat. Alice snorts and shakes her head.

"I hope you guys get over this soon and realize you're meant for each other."

"Don't be ridiculous Alice!" I chastise, "Edward _loathes_ me."

"Whatever Swan. One day, it's going to smack you in the face, and then you'll wish you had listened to me." She tells me confidently. "Oh, what's this?" she squeals and bends down to pick up something that had fallen out of my locker. "A purple flower? What the fuck?"

"Probably Mike Newton again." I shudder. Mike Newton is a jock who has been literally stalking me ever since I grew boobs four years ago in eighth grade. His blonde hair is always spiked with a shitload of gel, and his blue eyes red rimmed from whatever he'd happen to be smoking that morning. _My guess is Salvia since it's planted all over his front yard, but hey that's just me._

"Or maybe, you have a secret admirer…" she giggles and places the flower back in my locker and closing it.

"And maybe I just pulled a monkey out of my ass." I deadpan. She smacks my shoulder and pulls me toward the cafeteria.

Everyone is already at the table when we arrive and eating off of the bright yellow trays that have _school spirit!_ School spirit my ass.

"What's for lunch?" Jasper asks as he takes a seat next to Emmett and Rosalie. Alice sits next to him and I follow her lead.

"Mrs. Bradley's cat," Emmett jokes and pushes the tray toward us. Usually, one person buys lunch and we pass it around for everyone since no one can stomach more than a few bites. Why waste thee money.

"Pass." Japer says and slides it to Alice. She takes one looks and slides it over to me. _It really does look like a cat._ I sniff it slowly and immediately regret it. My face scrunches up involuntarily and I plug my nose as I slide it to Angela. _It smells like rotten eggs and sweaty socks._

"Where's Edward?" Angela asks as she slides the food to Ben without a second glance. _So that's what's missing. There's nobody glaring at me every five seconds._

"Don't know." Emmett says when he finally stops sucking Rosalie's face off. "Said something about the music room."

"Oh shit," I curse as I search through my bag. _Where is it?_

"What's wrong," Angela asks me and catches me pencil I threw onto the table before it can roll of to the floor.

"I must've left my English report in my car." I say and start shoving everything back into my bag. "I gotta go get it, it's due today." I huff and stand up.

"Alright, we're still on for the movies tonight?" Rose asks as I start to walk away.

"Absolutely! No way I would miss Taylor Lautner in an action flick." I joke. We had been planning to go see Abduction ever since we heard about it last year. Rose and Alice sigh dreamily, no doubt thinking about abs.

I step out of the cafeteria, and am immediately hit with a beautiful melody coming out of the music room across campus. I can't help myself; I need to see who it is.

As I get closer, I can hear a soft male voice singing quietly with the music.

I should never think  
>What's in your heart<br>What's in our home  
>So I won't<p>

You'll learn to hate me  
>But still call me baby<br>Oh love  
>So call me by my name<p>

I step into the doorway and am shocked to see Edward sitting behind the beat up old piano, reading from his notebook he always scribbles in. He wrote that?

And save your soul  
>Save your soul<br>Before you're too far gone  
>Before nothing can be done <p>

I'll try to decide when  
>She'll lie in the end<br>I ain't got no fight in me  
>In this whole damn world<br>Tell you to hold off  
>You choose to hold on<br>It's the one thing that I've known 

I tiptoe my way into the music room to avoid being hit by the sudden downpour outside, and accidently step on a squeaky floorboard.

His hands pause on the keys, and the only sound in the room is the ringing of the last key he hit and the gentle pitter-patter of rain on the roof. His back stiffens and he slowly turns to face me.

I bite my lip in anticipation for his oncoming tirade.

It never comes. He finally faces me, but doesn't meet my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I heard the music and I wanted to know who it was." I whisper as an excuse. He shrugs his shoulders and stands up from the piano bench. He stretches his arms up and reveals a defined V leading to his happy place under his shirt. _Sweet Jesus._

He grabs his bag and starts walking toward me. Toward the door, I should say.

I grab his arm and stop him. "I didn't know you played."

He shrugs again and looks out the door at the rain. "I learned when my parents divorced. It helped me get out my… emotions." Ah yes, the famous Cullen divorce. It was the talk of the town for months when it happened ten years ago. Nobody knows what happened, but it got ugly. 

Esme wanted more and more after she ran off with the town's good old Dr. Cullen, but Edward's dad Edward Sr. refused to give it to her. From what I heard, Edward went into a state of depression seeing his parents like that. He recovered a short time later, and I guess it had to do with music.

"You compose too?" I ask. He just nods and stands in the doorway with my hand wrapped around his arm. I'd never seen him look so venerable. "Are you okay?" I ask after an awkward silence.

"My dad found a wife." He spits out angrily.

"That's a good thing, right? He should get the chance to move on too." I ask, confused.

He laughs without humor, "Yeah, not with a nineteen year old. He met her last month through his drug dealer. They're getting married and moving to Beverly Hills in a month."

I wasn't expecting that. I'm not surprised that Edward Sr. is into drugs or under aged girls. I am surprised however, that he would leave Edward. I know they've never seemed to be close, but really? Leaving your son to marry some hooker? "I'm so sorry," I tell him sincerely.

He turns to look me in the eye with an unreadable expression. "I don't want your pity!" he yells, and I recoil from his tone. I drop my hand from his arm and take a step back. "Hell, I don't even want to be talking to you right now! Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong!"

Well that just pissed me off. 'I don't know who the hell you think you are," I seethe, "I don't care that you hate my guts, I don't care that you wish I had never moved here, you don't get to treat me like the scum you scrape off of your shoes!" I yell back.

"You think I hate you?"

"Oh I know you hate me!"

He laughs and shakes his head. "I don't hate you Bella. I'm afraid of you." He whispers. "Afraid of what you can do."

I snort, "What am I? A fucking vampire?"

"You have no idea do you? I treat you like shit so you'll stay away from me."

"So now I'm a disease?"

"You make me feel things. Things I'm afraid to submit to, because I've seen what they do to people."

"What are you-" I don't get to finish my sentence, because before I know it his lips are on mine. He drops his bag and brings a hand up to cup my face.

After I get over the initial shock of what's happening, I respond to the kiss and bring my arms up to lock around his neck.

I pull away from him to catch my breath, and his lips glue themselves to my neck. "I've wanted to do that for so long." He whispers in my ear and places a kiss just below.

"You have a funny way of showing it." I breathe out.

"I've seen what love did to my dad, what happened to him. He lost it Bella. He does drugs; he buys prostitutes and brings them home. He drinks himself drunk every night. I don't wanna be like him. I don't want that to happen to me." He whispers against my neck and buries his face in my hair.

"You're not like him." I say, and try not to dwell on the 'L' word he just slipped.

"I'm sorry I've treated you like shit. It's not your fault, and it was a dick move."

"It's okay," I tell him and run my fingers through his hair. I feel him smile against my skin and place another delicate kiss on the top of my head.

"Can you forgive?"

"I can forgive, but I'll never forget." I whisper into his chest.

He brings his lips back to mine and whispers 'I'm sorry' over and over in between chaste kisses. I'm getting lost in his scent, still not believing what's happening. If you would have told me yesterday that Edward Cullen would be kissing me right now, I would have laughed in your face and had you committed.

Edward puts his hands on my waist and walks us backwards slowly. Our kisses have gotten deeper and more passionate. His tongue traces my lower lip and I open my mouth invitingly.

My back hits something hard, and Edward lifts me up and puts me on top. _Ah, the piano._ He pushes open my legs and stands in between them. His hands come up to my face, and he deepens the kiss.

I trace my hands down his muscular chest until I reach the hem of his shirt. I lift it up and slide my hands underneath. He tenses at the temperature of my hands and smiles against my mouth.

"Sorry," I whisper and lightly scratch his stomach. He replies my groaning and bringing a hand down to rub my leg. _A little higher, Edward._

He must read y thoughts because he slides his hand up until he's barely touching where I want him most.

"Please Edward," I whisper against his lips. He pulls back so he can look me straight in the eye.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," I tell him honestly and unzip his shorts. He smiles a breathtaking smile and helps me slide down his jeans. They fall to his feet and he starts to unbutton my own. He pulls them down a bit and I lift myself up so he can pull them all the way off.

I sit back down on the piano and the cool wood makes me jump. Edward laughs and comes back to stand in front of me.

I'm slightly nervous, although I'm not sure why. It's not like I'm a virgin. My ex-boyfriend Jake took that to two years ago (_biggest mistake of my life_).

Edwards hands g to my thighs and he rubs soothing circles along the inside as he inches his lips closer to mine. "Are you okay?" he whisper. His eyes are clouded over in lust and his breathing is coming out in sharp bursts. I hum in response and he kisses me again.

I feel him line himself up at my entrance and slowly push in. I gasp in pleasure and moan as he slides his length into me.

He stops about half way and pulls back out. I moan at the loss and he smirks against my lips. "Please Edward," I moan, needing some form of release.

He pushes in again, a bit quicker this time, and doesn't stop until he's fully sheathed. He groans in pleasure and starts to thrust in and out. I pull away from his lips and try to catch my breath. _It feels so good._

He rests his head on my shoulder and pants against my neck. "Faster baby," I moan.

He obliges and thrusts in and out at a more rapid pace. He pulls back just enough so that only the head is left inside and then pushes back in roughly. I'm moaning so loud, I'm surprised none of the staff has come barging in.

He starts kissing me again and brings his hand down to my clit. He teases it with his finger and starts rubbing it furiously. "I'm close baby," he pants out.

"Me too," I try to say, but I'm sure it comes out as some strangled noise of pleasure. I can feel the tightening in my stomach and know that I'm close.

"Come with me Bella," he moans near my ear. His words send me over the edge. I shudder and feel him stiffen inside me. I literally see stars as I slump backwards on the piano.

He pulls out and lays his upper body on top of me, placing light kisses on my neck. We're both breathing heavily and the reality of what just happened really hits me.

_Holy shit, I just had sex with Edward Cullen, enemy number one._

"Bella I," he starts, but doesn't finish. I raise my eyebrows in question. He shakes his head and lifts himself off of me. He turns around and grabs his clothes. He throws me my underwear and jeans as heads over to the corner to get dresses.

I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes and try my hardest not to let them fall. I don't want to give him the satisfaction. I sniffle lightly and pull on my jeans.

I grab my bag and start heading towards the door. _The open door! Holy shit, I just had sex with Edward Cullen in school on a piano with the door open._ What was I thinking?

I'm almost to the door when Edward's hand shoots out and stops me. I refuse to face him.

"Bella, look at me." He pleads. He puts his hand under my chin and forces my face up to meet his. He places a light kiss on my lips. I want to pull away, but I know I'll never be able to say 'no' to Edward Cullen. "I think…" he whispers and trails off. He looks deep in concentration.

After about a minute, I decide I've had enough and pull my arm, out of his and turn around to leave.

"Bella stop," he demands. I roll my eyes and face him again. "I think… No, I know now that anything that happens will be worth it." He says cryptically.

"What?"

"I love you Bella."

I'm not sure what I was expecting, but it sure wasn't that. I must look like a fish out of water with my mouth opening and closing in surprise.

"I know that I've always been a dick to you, but I thought that maybe you would hate me and my feelings would go away. I'm an asshole. I was afraid to turn into my dad, but I realize that I'm not him. You probably don't love me, hell you probably don't even like me, but I wanted you to know how I feel."

"Edward,"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," I smile and launch myself into his arms. He takes a few steps backwards as I jump on him. He laughs and smiles into my hair whispering how much he loves me and how sorry he is.

"I think I love you too Edward Cullen."

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
